Talk:Bewitched Justin's Real Legends Of Halloween/@comment-24.252.204.253-20180318012735
legendary mediamass Wikipedia, the free encyclopedia Jump to: navigation, search Genre Fantasy sitcom Created by Sol Saks Written by Various1 Directed by William Asher (most episodes)1 Starring Elizabeth Montgomery Dick York (1964–1969) Dick Sargent (1969–1972) Agnes Moorehead David White Theme music composer Howard Greenfield Jack Keller Composer(s) Warren Barker (most episodes) Samantha Stephensedit Samantha Stephens (Elizabeth Montgomery) is a witch and the show's protagonist. She's married to a mortal named Darrin Stephens and has two magical children by him. Samantha often has difficulty adjusting to mortal life, even though she is trying to give up using her powers. She is perhaps the most sensible character in the show; she enjoys her mother's company and is able to take her jabs at mortal life with ease. She is optimistic and treats everyone with respect be they magical creatures, powerful witches and wizards, or ordinary people. Dick Sargent was the second actor to portray Darrin Stephens, Samantha's long suffering husband Darrin Stephensedit Darrin Stephens (originally Dick York, seasons 1-5; later Dick Sargent, seasons 6-8) is a mortal married to Samantha. He did not know she was a witch until she told him after their marriage. He works as a Vice President/Account Executive at the McMann & Tate Advertising agency. Dick York was unable to continue his role as Darrin because of a severe back condition, the result of an accident during the filming of They Came To Cordura in 1959. Starting during the third season, York's disability caused ongoing shooting delays and script rewrites. After collapsing while filming the episode "Daddy Does His Thing" and being rushed to the hospital in January 1969, York left the show. Dick Sargent, who would go on to play Darrin in the sixth through eighth seasons, was cast for the role that same month.1 Endoraedit Agnes Moorehead as Endora Endora (Agnes Moorehead), is Samantha's mother and Darrin's chief antagonist in the series. Like all witches, she never reveals her surname, indicating to Darrin that he would be unable to pronounce it. Endora finds mortals dull and disapproves of Darrin, as do many of Samantha's relatives. Endora refuses to even use Darrin's name, alternatively calling him "Derwood", "What's-his-name", "Darwin", "Dum-Dum", etc., all much to his annoyance. She refers to him as "Darrin" only eight times during the entire series.2 Endora's ploys to provoke a breakup always fail as Samantha and Darrin's love overcomes every obstacle. Even though Endora casts countless farcical spells on Darrin, she never attempts to destroy him outright. During the first season, Endora threatens her warlock husband Maurice, after he destroys Darrin, saying that she will not have a human being on her conscience. It was one of the few times when Endora went out of her way to protect Darrin from Maurice (see episode 1-10). Endora, once, let Maurice kiss her. But, when she realizes that, after he has kissed her and disappeared, she has contracted an illness which leaves her unable to use her powers, she is furious – until Maurice returns to gives her an antidote, and take her to "the place we used to go to on the Milky Way" to have dinner. She doesn't get along with Darrin's mother, Phyllis Stephens, because she gets along too well with Phyllis' husband, Frank. But, they are civil to one another in, what Samantha calls, "killing one another with kindness". Endora does dote on her grandchildren, Tabitha and Adam; They call her "Grandmama". Larry Tateedit Larry Tate (David White) is Darrin's profit-obsessed boss and friend. Tate is a regular character. Tate's opinions turn on a dime to appease a client in an attempt to land a deal. However, there are two episodes that show evidence that Larry has deep feelings as well as having a sense of integrity. In the first season installment, "And Something Makes Three", Larry realizes he is to become a father for the first time and is almost overcome with joyful emotion. In the seventh season Christmas episode "Sisters at Heart", notwithstanding his obsession with the bottom line, Larry threatens to cancel an important client's account with McMann & Tate when he realizes the client is a racist. Louise Tateedit Louise Tate (Irene Vernon, and, after Vernon's departure from the show, Kasey Rogers) is Larry's wife and Samantha's closest mortal friend. Louise Tate was played by Irene Vernon during the first two seasons and then replaced by Kasey Rogers, who wore a short black wig to appear similar to Vernon. According to Rogers,3 Bill Asher noticed her tugging at the wig and asked why she was wearing it. She laughed and said, "because you told me to." He replied, "Why don't you take it off!" and she played Louise with red hair for the show's final three seasons. Gladys Kravitzedit Alice Pearce and Sandra Gould as Gladys Kravitz, respectively. Gladys Kravitz, whose maiden name was Gruber, (played originally by Alice Pearce, and, after Pearce's death during the run of the show, Sandra Gould) is Samantha and Darrin's nosy neighbor who lives across the street. She often witnesses incidents of witchcraft but, by the time her husband Abner gets to the window, there is nothing to see, thus, he never believes her. Abner Kravitzedit Abner Kravitz (George Tobias) is Gladys's retired husband. He doesn't believe the stories his wife tells about Samantha being a witch. By the time she gets him to come to the window to see some magic she has just witnessed, it is all over. His sister, Harriet (Mary Grace Canfield), stayed with her brother once while Gladys was out of town (around the time Alice Pearce died). Harriet also witnessed some behavior that caused her to share her sister-in-law's opinion of their neighbors. Abner again disagreed just as he always did with his wife. Aunt Claraedit Marion Lorne played much-loved Aunt Clara Aunt Clara (Marion Lorne) is the only one of Samantha's relatives for whom Darrin regularly shows tolerance (and the only relative who regularly tolerates him). She is Samantha's bumbling, elderly, absent-minded-but-lovable aunt. The well-meaning Aunt Clara's spells usually backfire, and her entrances and exits are often a grand fumble, such as entering via a chimney or colliding with a wall. She has a collection of over a thousand doorknobs (inspired by Lorne's real-life collection). Tabitha Stephensedit Tabitha Stephens (Erin Murphy) (spelled Tabatha in production credits until season 5) is the daughter of Samantha and Darrin. She is born in season 2. She has supernatural powers. Tabitha Stephens' birth in the season 2 episode "And Then There Were Three" featured infant Cynthia Black in the role. For the remainder of the season, Tabitha was played by twins Heidi and Laura Gentry, followed by twins Tamar and Julie Young. Fraternal twin toddlers Diane Murphy and Erin Murphy were cast for the role at the beginning of season 3. In time, they began to look less alike, so Diane was dropped during season 4. Diane made several guest appearances in other roles, and filled in as Tabitha one last time in season 5's "Samantha Fights City Hall", because Erin had the mumps. Tabitha was played by Liberty Williams in the 1976 pilot and by Lisa Hartman in the 1977 series of the same name. Adam Stephensedit Adam Stephens (David Lawrence) is the son of Samantha and Darrin. Like his sister and his mother, he has supernatural powers. In the Tabitha TV show pilot, he is played by Bruce Kimmel and he also possessed warlock powers and a mischievous nature, but in the series itself, he was played by David Ankrum, and was often the disapproving mortal figure of the family, much like their father, Darrin was. Despite his entreaties to his sister to not use her powers, and his dismay when their Aunt Minerva (Karen Morrow) encouraged her to use them, he really does love his sister very much. A continuity error switched the birth order of Tabitha and Adam (in Bewitched, Tabitha is older and Adam is younger; in Tabitha, Adam is older and Tabitha is younger). Serenaedit Serena (Elizabeth Montgomery) is Samantha's cousin on Maurice's side.4 Serena is egocentric and looks like Samantha (except for a tattoo under her left eye). Also played by Montgomery, Serena is credited as "Pandora Spocks" (a spin on the phrase "Pandora's box") in many of her appearances from 1969 to 1971. Serena is first seen in episode, #54, "And Then There Were Three".5 Serena is the antithesis of Samantha, in most episodes sporting a beauty mark on her cheek, raven-black cropped hair and mod mini-skirts. Ever mischievous, bawdy and irresponsible, Serena often flirts with Larry Tate (calling the white-haired Tate "Cotton-Top"), just for sport. She occasionally dates mortals, and has been known to flirt with Darrin, while pretending to be Samantha. Despite her conduct and frequent co-plotting with Endora, Serena has been known to assist Samantha and Darrin, although she finds them "both a bit square". Uncle Arthuredit Samantha and Uncle Arthur in the 1968 episode, "No Harm Charm" Uncle Arthur (Paul Lynde), Endora's prank-loving brother, makes several appearances. Despite many practical jokes at Darrin's expense, Uncle Arthur has a less antagonistic relationship with him than Endora. In one episode, both Serena and Uncle Arthur go head-to-head with the Witches Council to support the Stephens' union, only to have their own powers suspended. Samantha is clearly very fond of her uncle, and vice versa. Dr. Bombayedit Dr. Hubert Bombay (Bernard Fox) is a witch doctor and womanizer, almost always accompanied by a buxom assistant in a nurse's outfit. He constantly cracks stale jokes. A strange occurrence or condition caused by a supernatural illness is occasionally used as a plot device, and his assistance is often sought. He could be summoned by the phrase: "Calling Dr. Bombay, calling Dr. Bombay. Emergency, come right away." His first name, Hubert, was revealed in the final episode of the spinoff "Tabitha" where he marries his mortal nurse. Esmeraldaedit Esmeralda (Alice Ghostley) is the Stephens' anxiety-ridden and magically inept "Yoo-Hoo" maid. She is prone to uncontrolled bursts of magic (especially when she sneezes) and becomes invisible when she's nervous. Like Clara, her magic is unpredictable but, because her powers are weak the manifestations usually fade away in time. Esmeralda was introduced in 1969 after Lorne's death. Ghostley stated that she did not consider her character as a replacement for Clara. Phyllis Stephensedit Phyllis Stephens (Mabel Albertson) is Darrin's strait-laced mother who visits occasionally but never learns of Samantha's supernatural powers. Phyllis makes inopportune surprise visits (which often cause Samantha to use magic to clean up the house quickly). Phyllis often becomes discombobulated and complains of "a sick headache" after accidentally witnessing something inexplicable. She and Endora do not get along, as Endora often displays contempt for her mortal counterpart. Phyllis also once thought her husband was having an affair with Endora, which did not help relations between the two. They are civil to one another in what Samantha refers to as "killing each other with kindness". Frank Stephensedit Frank Stephens (Robert F. Simon, Roy Roberts) is Darrin's laid-back father. He loves musicals and operas and once, during the first season he and Endora go together to a musical, from which he doesn't come back that night. He and his wife, Phyllis, get near to a divorce, until Samantha and Endora use their magic to bring them back together. Mauriceedit Maurice (Maurice Evans) is Samantha's father, an urbane thespian, and the only warlock in the House of Lords. He often embellishes his entrances and exits with strained Shakespearean verse. Bewitched is unique for pre-1970s sitcoms in that it portrays Endora and Maurice in, as Maurice describes to his private secretary, "an informal marriage". Maurice once introduces Endora as "her (Samantha's) mother", and Endora twice threatens, if she doesn't get what she wants, to "move back in" with Maurice, a prospect that terrifies him. In the episode "Samantha's Good News", Endora threatens to file for an "ectoplasmic interlocutory" (i.e. "divorce"), only to wrangle Maurice's affection. He is also a member of the Warlock's Club in London. Maurice refers to Darrin with incorrect names (like Endora), including "Duncan" and "Dustbin", with Endora going so far as to "correct" him, saying "that's Durwood". Once in the series he kisses Endora, and after takes her to "the little place, we used to go to on the Milky Way" (episode: "A Plague on Maurice and Samantha"). Like Endora, he dotes on his grandchildren, Tabitha and Adam, who are allowed to call him "Grandpa". Aunt Enchantra and Aunt Hagathaedit Aunt Enchantra and Aunt Hagatha are two of Samantha's other aunts. They occasionally ride in an antique car called "Macbeth" (sometimes driven by chauffeur Rasputin, other times operating sans driver), which enters the Stephens' home through the wall. Enchantra was played by three different actresses, including Estelle Winwood, while Hagatha was played by five, including Jane Connell, Reta Shaw, and Ysabel MacCloskey. Apothecaryedit An unnamed witches' apothecary (Bernie Kopell) is an amorous old warlock from whom help for supernatural illnesses is occasionally sought. He appears in four episodes. Bettyedit Betty, the secretary at McMann and Tate, was played by various actresses, including Jill Foster (ten appearances) and Marcia Wallace.6 Sheila Summersedit Sheila Summers (Nancy Kovack) is Darrin's wealthy former fiancée and Samantha's nemesis. She appeared three times in the series (in the pilot episode ("I, Darrin, Take This Witch, Samantha", and in "Snob in the Grass", where she tries to seduce Darrin, only to be publicly humiliated by Samantha's witchcraft). She also appeared in the 1968 episode "If They Never Met". Howard McMannedit Howard McMann (Roland Winters, Leon Ames) is Larry Tate's business partner, and appears only twice during the series in "Man of the Year" and "What Makes Darrin Run". Charlie Leachedit Charlie Leach (Robert Strauss) is a conniving private investigator who attempts to blackmail Samantha, with disastrous results, in "Follow that Witch" and "Catnapped". In the first episode, he was working for a client of Darrin's who was considering hiring the advertising firm. In the second episode, he caught Samantha using her powers. The Leaches were the reverse of the Kravitzes with Charlie convinced that Samantha was a witch, while his wife, Charmaine (Virginia Martin) was convinced that her husband was crazy. However, unlike the Kravitzes, Charlie used blackmail to get Samantha to give him what he wants, but it always backfired when Samantha used her powers to defeat him. After "Catnapped", Charlie and Charmaine were never seen or spoken of again. Characters from history and other fictionedit Thanks to witchcraft, a number of interesting characters were seen, including Benjamin Franklin, Franklin Pierce, George and Martha Washington, Paul Revere, Sigmund Freud, Julius Caesar, Queen Victoria and Prince Albert, Leonardo da Vinci, Napoleon, King Henry VIII, Cleopatra, Bonanno Pisano, Santa Claus, Jack of Jack and the Beanstalk, Mother Goose, The Artful Dodger, Hansel and Gretel, The Tooth Fairy, the Loch Ness Monster, a leprechaun, Prince Charming, Sleeping Beauty, Willie Mays (playing himself), and Boyce and Hart (playing themselves). Castedit Cast of Characters Character Actor(s) No. of episodes Main Characters Samantha Stephens Elizabeth Montgomery 254 Darrin Stephens Dick York (1964–1969) Dick Sargent (1969–1972) 156 (York) 84 (Sargent) Endora Agnes Moorehead 147 Larry Tate David White 166 Recurring Characters Tabitha Stephens Cynthia Black (1966) Heidi and Laura Gentry (1966) Tamar and Julie Young (1966) Diane Murphy (1966–1968) Erin Murphy (1966–1972) 116 Gladys Kravitz Alice Pearce (1964–1966) Sandra Gould (1966–1971) 27 (Pearce) 29 (Gould) Abner Kravitz George Tobias (1964–1971) 55 Louise Tate Irene Vernon (1964–1966) Kasey Rogers (1966–1972) 13 (Vernon) 33 (Rogers) Aunt Clara Marion Lorne (1964–1968) 28 Serena Elizabeth Montgomery (1966–1972) (credited as "Pandora Spocks") 24 Adam Stephens unknown (1969–1970) Greg and David Lawrence (1970–1972) 24 Phyllis Stephens Mabel Albertson (1964–1971) 19 Dr. Bombay Bernard Fox (1967–1972) 18 Esmeralda Alice Ghostley (1969–1972) 15 Frank Stephens Robert F. Simon (1964–67, 1971) Roy Roberts (1967–1970) 13 Maurice Maurice Evans 12 Uncle Arthur Paul Lynde (1965–1971) 10 Look up bewitched in Wiktionary, the free dictionary. Bewitched is an American television sitcom. Bewitched may also refer to: Contents hide 1 Film and video games 2 Literature 3 Music 3.1 Bands 3.2 Albums 3.3 Songs Film and video gamesedit Bewitched (1945 film), a film noir by Arch Oboler Bewitched (2005 film), an adaptation of the sitcom Bewitched (video game), a game for the Commodore VIC-20 by Imagine Software Literatureedit The Bewitched, an 1852 novel by Jules Barbey d'Aurevilly Musicedit Bandsedit Bewitched (American band), a band led by former Sonic Youth drummer Bob Bert B*Witched, an Irish girl group Albumsedit B*Witched (album), a 1998 album by the group Bewitched (album), a 1994 album by Luna Bewitched (EP), a 1985 EP by Look Blue Go Purple Bewitched - Music from the Motion Picture by George Fenton (2005) Bewitched, a 1993 album by Laura Fygi Songsedit "Bewitched, Bothered and Bewildered", also "Bewitched", a 1941 song by Rodgers and Hart "Bewitched", a song by Candlemass from Nightfall Bewitched Castedit Nicole Kidman as Isabel Bigelow / Samantha Stephens Will Ferrell as Jack Wyatt / Darrin Stephens Shirley MacLaine as Iris Smythson / Endora Michael Caine as Nigel Bigelow Jason Schwartzman as Ritchie Kristin Chenoweth as Maria Kelly Heather Burns as Nina Jim Turner as Larry Stephen Colbert as Stu Robison David Alan Grier as Jim Fields Katie Finneran as Sheila Wyatt Actual characters from the seriesCarole Shelley as Aunt Clara Steve Carell as Uncle Arthur Amy Sedaris as Gladys Kravitz Richard Kind as Abner Kravitz Elizabeth Montgomery (uncredited archive footage) as Samantha Stephens Dick York (uncredited archive footage) as Darrin Stephens Agnes Moorehead (uncredited archive footage) as Endora Paul Lynde (uncredited archive footage) as Uncle Arthur Cameo appearancesEd McMahon as himself Conan O'Brien as himself James Lipton as himself Nick Lachey as Vietnam soldier Kate Walsh as Waitress Abbey McBride as Auditioner Teri Robinson as Castedit Phyllis Thaxter as Joan Alris Ellis Edmund Gwenn as Dr. Bergson Henry H. Daniels Jr. as Bob Arnold Addison Richards as John Ellis Kathleen Lockhart as Mrs. Ellis Francis Pierlot as Dr. George Wilton Sharon McManus as Small Girl Gladys Blake as Glenda Will Wright as Mr. Herkheimer Stephen McNally as Eric Russell (billed as "Horace McNally") Oscar O'Shea as Capt. O'Malley Minor Watson as Governor Virginia Brissac as Martha—Governor's Wife Bewitched/Franchise Halloween/Legends Halloween/Hall Of Fame Witches/Images Witches/Appearances Witches Witchcraft/Appearances Magic spells/Appearances Elizabeth Montgomery Justin's Last Mediamass Ideas Kim kardashian Alyssa milano Big Butt Kim kardashian Mediamass